unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble Overseas
'''Trouble Overseas '''is the 17th episode of the first season of Unexpected. This is also the 17th overall episode of the series. Plot Angel sets his plan into motion. Jack tries to fix his relationship with Morgan. Spencer and Shawn set out to stop Angel before it is too late. Meanwhile, Alyssa is keeping Dan captive on another planet. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Dan Conway Recurring Characters * Jack McCoy * Tammi Shaw * Charlie * Alyssa * Angel Absent Character * Luke Washington Storyline (Haiti) Angel: Dressed as an Angel but disguised as a devil! The time has come. (Angel moves the water to make a tsunami) Angel: Haiti! The destruction is coming. (Angel moves the tsunami closer to Haiti) (Angel speeds up the tsunami speed) (Mission Command) Morgan: All I have to say is Shawn your girlfriend is crazy. Shawn: Oh no, what happened? Morgan: She slapped me during school. Shawn: Wait, she did? Morgan: Yeah, Tammi and I got in a fight with her. Shawn: I’m going to talk to her. Morgan: No, don’t. It’s fine. Shawn: Are you sure? Morgan: Yeah. (Mission Command alerts go off) Shawn: What is that? Morgan: I have no idea. Call my brother. Shawn: On it. (Shawn calls Spencer) Spencer: Yes? Shawn: There is an alert! You need to get here fast. Spencer: On it. (Spencer super speeds to the tree house) (Jack yells out) Spencer: I forgot about Jack! (Spencer runs upstairs) Jack: Help! (Spencer unties Jack) Jack: Where are Shawn and Morgan? Spencer: I have no idea. Jack: I want to apologize to Morgan. I didn’t mean what I said. Spencer: When I see her I will tell her. Jack: Thank you. I’m going home. Spencer: Okay. (Jack walks out) (Spencer goes to mission command) Morgan: What took you so long? Spencer: We forgot about Jack. Morgan: I didn’t. He deserved it. Shawn: I agree. Spencer: Well he said he wants to apologize to you. Morgan: He did? (Morgan blushes) (Shawn gets jealous) Spencer: What was the alert? Shawn: It was an alert for a tsunami heading towards Haiti. Spencer: That’s not even heading towards us though. Shawn: It’s still a part of our country. If we don’t stop it there could be many deaths. Spencer: I guess you are right. It looks like we are heading to Haiti. Morgan: Me too? Spencer: No, it’s too risky. Morgan: I can take care of myself. I’m coming whether you like it or not. Spencer: No, you aren’t. Shawn: I have to agree with Spencer. It’s too dangerous. Morgan: Once again I sit in the back watching over you two, whatever. (Morgan leaves) (School Detention) Tammi: What are you staring at! Charlie: I’m looking at the beautiful person in front of me. Tammi: Oh, why thank you. (Morgan walks in) Tammi: Morgan, what are you doing here? Morgan: If my friend is going to be in detention so am I. (Jack walks in) Morgan: Jack…What are you doing? Jack: I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk. Morgan: Mhm… go ahead. Jack: I want you to know how much I love you. I love you. Morgan: Whoa, whoa! You called me a nerd and now you say you love me. Jack: Even if I did. You are a cute nerd. Tammi: Aw Jack: Just give me another chance. Charlie: I say you go for it. Tammi: I agree. Morgan: Tammi! What about S… Tammi: S? Oh! I disagree. Jack: Morgan, please. Morgan: I will think about it. Jack: Good! (Jack skips down the hall way) Morgan: Okay, so first of all who are you? Charlie: I’m Charlie… I am usually in the background. Morgan: Oh. Tammi: You are kind of cute. Charlie: Thanks. Morgan: I think I am going to leave you two alone. Tammi: Don’t you dare! (Tammi grabs Morgan and sits her down) (Rerus Planet) Alyssa: It would look like my new ally; Angel is keeping them distracted for a while. Dan: You will not get away with this. Alyssa: I think I already did. You have only 2 days left of oxygen. Once it runs out you will die. Dan: My son will come and save me. Alyssa: If your son was going to come and save you. He would be here already. Dan: Let me out! I will kill you! (Dan bangs on the Ashe Wall) Alyssa: Spencer Cash and Shawn Conway, you better be ready. It’s a full out war. (Haiti) Spencer: There it is! Shawn: Whoa! It’s coming fast. Spencer: We can do this. Shawn: I know. Spencer: It’s like we are connected. Shawn: What is the plan? Spencer: Evacuate the town. I will go in the ocean and find out how this tsunami is moving fast. Shawn: Got it. (Shawn super speeds to the houses) Spencer: Now it’s time to see who is behind this. (Spencer super speeds in the water and jumps into the air) Spencer: I knew it! (Angel throws water at Spencer) (Spencer gets hit and falls into the wall) Angel: Do not try to stop me! It’s too late. (Spencer swims to the top) (Spencer tries to freeze the water) (Shawn runs up to Spencer) Shawn: What happened? Spencer: The water is moving too fast. It’s breaking the ice. Shawn: I have an idea! Spencer: Well come on we don’t have all day! Shawn: If you create an wall of ice on the shore and I run fast enough behind it, it will be pushing the tsunami away. Spencer: It’s risky! How do we know it can work? Shawn: I don’t know just trust me. Spencer: Alright, let’s do it! (Spencer’s House) Jennifer: Morgan! Morgan: Hey Jenn. Spencer isn’t here. Jenn: I know I need a girl on girl talk. Morgan: Okay, about? Jenn: I have a feeling, Luke is cheating on me. Morgan: Why would he do that? We are all friends. Jenn: I don’t know but I have a feeling. Morgan: So what do you want me to do? Jenn: Watch him see if any other girl goes into his house or not. Morgan: Okay. Jenn: Thank you! Also are Spencer and Shawn battling that Tsunami? Morgan: Yeah, how did you know? Jenn: I watch the news. Morgan: Oh right. Jenn: Thank you, though. (Jenn hugs Morgan) (Haiti Coast Line) Spencer: There! Shawn, it’s your time to go. Shawn: Spencer, if this doesn’t work. I am sorry for making you come along and getting into this. Spencer: It’s fine. We got this! (Spencer and Shawn fist bump) (Shawn super speeds behind the ice) (The tsunami hits the ice) Angel: You think ice can stop the water? (Spencer builds another wall of ice) Shawn: Spencer, I can’t run much longer. Spencer: Uh!!! (Spencer super speeds along with Shawn) (The tsunami weakens) Angel: No! Shawn: Keep going! It’s working! (The tsunami slows down) (The ice flies towards Angel) (Angel gets hit and falls into the water) Shawn: We did it! (Shawn and Spence give each other a high five) Spencer: Where is Angel? Shawn: I don’t know. (Angel swims up) Angel: You think defeating me was the worse. You don’t know what bad is. Spencer: We defeated the bad, we can handle anything. Angel: Think again! Your dad is on another planet dying as we speak. Shawn: I forgot about my dad! We have to go! Angel: You won’t beat her. Your dad is already dea- (Shawn throws an energy orb at Angel killing him) Spencer: We can’t go to space! We don’t have the gear. Shawn: This is my dad we are talking about. Spencer: I know, let’s find out what we can do to get in space. Shawn: You heard him we have no time. Spencer: Calm down! We will save him. (Rerus Planet) Alyssa: One final day left! Your time alive is coming to an end. Dan: I feel weak. (Dan falls to the ground) Dan: What is happening? Alyssa: The lack of oxygen is weakening your bones. Soon your bones won’t be able to handle it and they will break. (Alyssa’s eyes turn red) Alyssa: However I can save you. In exchange for you to be my minion! Dan: Never! Alyssa: If you don’t take this deal. I will kill everyone close to you. Dan: You won’t! Alyssa: I will start with your son and your son’s friends. Dan: Don’t go near them! Alyssa: Make up your choice! (Alyssa uses telekinesis to throw a book across the room)